


The Wing and The Roo

by Skalasen



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalasen/pseuds/Skalasen
Summary: A few months after the fall of the Sorceress in Spyro: Year of The Dragon, Sheila sends a special request to Spyro with her homeworld under attack from the remaining Rynoc groups. But, is he really needed for the Rynoc menace, or is this call for help on a more intimate level?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Explicit because of a lemon, tried keeping it just a tad lewd, maybe a version that might only be mature later on?
> 
> Chapter 1 will be changed quite a bit in the first chapter as things are expanded upon and it's cleaned up proper, maybe this will be a longer story, but I doubt it. Sheila doesn't have *any* fanfiction about her anymore, so I figured I'd go and make one myself, even though it's been literal years since I've written anything like this. Feels nice and all 4 chapters were written in 5 hours tonight with some time dedicated to spelling & grammar. (Except the first chapter, sorry, was still getting into the swing of things.)

The Roo And The Wing

Chapter 1

WHOMP

The orange kangaroo straightened her trusty jacket out, dusting off the accumulating dirt as another screaming Rynoc plummeted downward through the clouds behind her, hitting the ground with a solid thud before going quiet. Nodding at her handiwork and looking at the purple dragon in front of her while smiling “Well, that was a right ripper of a tussle, eh Spyro? Thanks again for the assist mate.”  


The dragon smiled cockily with his sharp teeth and deep amethyst eyes “Sure, I love torching me some Rynoc butt! But you really didn’t seem to need my help though.” he began scratching his neck and stretching out his wirey muscles. “Kinda like one of them housecats” the roo thought to herself with a small giggle before replying “Yeah, well since we took care of the sorceress, them Rynocs been awful sneaky ‘round these parts so I can’t be too careful” Spyro nodded, he knew all too well that things were still a bit dangerous outside of the dragon realms for many of the world’s inhabitants.  
Stretching out a bit herself, feeling some stiffer joints crack and resettle before craning up and looking at the sky, keeping a soft paw above her twinkling green eyes. “Looks to be midday there, can not bloody believe that we’ve been at this since sun up.” Looking back at the dragon with a toothy grin while casually checking her deep red hair for knots “Care to come back to my bush? Whip up some tucka for ya, maybe a tinny yeah? As thanks I mean, for the help.”  


The dragon perked up at the mention of food and drink, they had been going for some time now. “Sure Sheila, I don’t see why not. I’m not due back in the Artisan World for a couple more days. Plus everyone’s been busy with stuff as of late, some festival or something.” Sheila beamed with excitement, it had been absolutely ages since her and Spyro had hung out since his time in the Forgotten Realms and truth be told she’d been a bit lonely.  


Sending Spyro the message for help as an excuse to see her close friend. Of course she could’ve easily taken out the Rynocs herself, but since their whole gang had gone their own ways, some handling the aftermath of Spyro’s victory, and others the new establishment of the portals to the rest of the worlds, Sheila had been left out of the loop for quite a while handling the Alps. “Right! Well after that hard yakka, we deserve some rest! Come on then, we’ll tend to Billy’n’Bobby on our way back.”  


Both the kangaroo and the dragon turned knowingly with a sly smile coming from Sheila before yelling “GO!” bounding back toward the center of the mountain ranges, racing each other over the dips and hills, the deep crevices and open expanses. Spyro knew he was at a major disadvantage against Sheila’s raw speed and quickness, but he figured he could take a shortcut or two to even the odds...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\----------------------------Sometime later in the evening------------------------------------

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ow! Ouch! OWWWWWWW!” The purple dragon grimaced as Sheila couldn’t help but snicker as large quills were being pulled from Spyro’s left rump. “Why are you being so rough!? That HURTS!” Sheila rolled her eyes and kept plucking them out “You know, for bein’ such a tough dragon of legend, you sure got stopped right quick by that quill-rat.” The dragon turned back to the now giggling kangaroo. “Ha ha, very fun- OWWWW! What the wing is a quil-OWOWOWOW!” as he began flicking his tail back and forth in order to take his mind off of the pain, occasionally thumping it against Sheila’s thigh without knowing, Shiela of course knew how much these hurt and let the thumping go for now. “A quill-rat, um, you know, a porcupine, ain’t got those in the Dragon Realms?”  


She removed three more quills in quick succession while they talked, almost done with the procedure before noticing two more quills underneath the base of Spyro’s tail. She’d done this a few times on her billy-goat brethren who had leapt before they looked into the denser thickets, even herself once or twice, though she’d never admit it. So she was fairly good at doing this as pain-free as possible. “No worries, there’s just two more, they’re under your tail, gimme two licks an’ they’ll be out” She tried lifting Spyro’s tail but it wouldn’t budge.  
Shooting a cocked eyebrow at Spyro, who turned a bit pink at the thought of someone, let alone a girl just rummaging underneath his tail like that. “Spyro, I need to get these out or you’re in for a bloody world of hurt ya hear?” pointing at the quills sticking out from underneath the base of his appendage. Hearing a big sigh and looking the other way, Spyro reluctantly let his tail be lifted as the roo lowered herself to inspect the damage.  


Sheila was no stranger to anatomy, having quite a collection of herbal medicine books and books on survival first aid as well as much practice on the mountain dwelling inhabitants. Being there was no official doctor, Sheila did everything she could to make sure that the others stayed in tip top shape. She was quite surprised however, that a dragon’s hole looked quite similar to every other she’d seen, no pizzazz just another hole, kind of disappointing actually. “You’re a lucky bloke there Spyro.” Spyro looked unamused at the roo that was currently smiling, occupied only a couple inches from some very private places. “Couple inches to the right and you’d really need a doctor” before a sharp yelp of pain and Sheila dropped yet another quill into the tray. Not before noticing where the other quill stuck out from.  


Pursing her lips and whistling softly “That’ll be an iffy one to get to” which immediately caught Spyro’s attention, worrying him slightly. “Ummm, Spyro?” The dragon looked at the concerned roo’s face, his worry deepening even more and his joking demeanor fading. “... What? I can take another quill Sheila, I was only joking.” Sheila shook her head “Wait here” and hopped quietly to her before returning with a mirror, lifting the tail again and angling the mirror, Spyro could see that the last quill stuck out from between his legs, judging from the angle, it unfortunately, was most definitely not stuck in his leg. “Greaaaat...” The purple dragon sighed.

End of Chapter 1

Author’s Note:  
This will most likely be just a quick story since Sheila really has *no* stories whatsoever, she’s one of my favorites in the Spyro trilogy and we need more Spyro/Sheila in our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

“No.”

“Spyro come on! It needs to be done or you’ll be right sore about it for weeks!”

“I’ll just get it out myself!”

“Please mate, you’re gonna hurt yourself bad if you try that, Spyro, agggghh, stop moving ya galah!”

This argument had been going on for over half an hour with Shiela holding Spyro down, pleading with him to stop moving about. She really didn’t want her friend to get hurt, especially in such a delicate place.  
“No Shiela! You’re not doing it, I can take care of that myself” Spyro said for the umpteenth time finally settling down. Shiela simply scoffed “Alrighty then, just how are you gonna go about doin’ that yeah? Gonna reach down there’n and pluck it out with your teeth? You can’t use tweezers Spyro!” She just couldn’t understand why he couldn’t trust her with this, they had trusted each other with their lives, he was practically family in her eyes. His ego had always made her laugh, it had caused some sore spots between those they knew, but now this was just getting ridiculous.

“Why can’t I do it?” Spyro snapped at the roo “I just need to pull it out right? So I’ll do just that and take care of it myself! I don’t need you to do it for me, I’ve been fine on my own” the roo stepped back a bit, hurt that her friend had snapped at her for simply trying to help. “Alright ya drongo, here then!” she threw the tweezers at Spyro and turned around folding her arms while hopping back to the kitchen, infuriated with the dragon. “Sorry for helpin’ you and gettin’ goin’ed off on! Rack off!” before grabbing a beer from the fridge and stomping out to her front porch.

“Bloody dragons and bloody ego, pissin’ an whinge’n, just tryin’ to help” all the while Spyro was watching, before wincing at the porch door slamming to her small shack. Hearing her bound off, Spyro sighed long and hard, he knew Shiela was only trying to help, but that wasn’t exactly an area for... Friends. “Argggghhhhhh! I’m being stupid aren’t I? You should just tell her how you feel, idiot!” Spyro softly butted his head against the older couch cushion. Spyro had reserved feelings for Sheila, he loved her personality, her kind nature and strength, but he knew that while he had a soft spot for her, she most definitely did not for him. He should’ve let her look, he knew that, but he couldn’t stand the thought of her grabbing... “him” and how his body would react. He’d rather die than see that reaction of a girl he has feeling for see him get aroused while helping him. Shaking his head at the thought, Spyro started looking around the small shack.

Sheila didn’t exactly live in luxury, choosing to live “Out in the bush” as she called it. Nothing but a few pieces of furniture, some bookshelves, a hammock for sleeping in in her room, a fan and an old radio. There was of course a very old fridge which was in dire need of replacing to which Shiela would always reply “Why slam a new one, when I’ve that bloody ripper?”

Looking about some more, Spyro spotted the tweezers by the bedroom door. Getting up and wincing in pain, noting the amount of cream and aftercare Sheila had done for his rump and feeling even more guilty. “Might as well get this out” Spyro went to grab the tweezers and accidentally knocked the bedroom door open. Cursing softly, Spyro went to grab the doorknob and stopped. Seeing the darkened inside, he could make out picture frames and various knick knacks on shelves and a collection of jackets and rugged tops.

Flicking the light on and looking behind him to make sure the coast was clear, Spyro let himself in. His mind screaming for him to turn the light off and give the lady her privacy. Spyro though was listening to a different calling, one of curiosity. Looking about the room, Spyro saw various treasures and keepsakes from her life, mostly though, he saw in the corner, near her hammock was several smaller keepsakes, much lower in monetary value, but specially placed nearer to her as she slept. With several picture frames of places in The Forgotten Realms when they had rescued many of them together on the walls.

Approaching the end table, Spyro immediately recognized several of these keepsakes. Many of them were gifts Spyro had given to his friend over the course of his adventures, nothing special in his eyes, just things that he’d though she’d like. On the back of the end table was a small picture frame face down, flipping it upright revealed a picture of Spyro and Sheila, with Shiela leaning on Spyro making a goofy face in the process of the picture being taken after they had freed Tiki Village. Spyro smiled sadly, he definitely missed those days with everyone. But why was this picture so close to her? Probably just an important keepsake like his own. Spyro had the same picture of them in his room as well, so it seemed fairly normal to have pictures of friends as keepsakes.

Underneath the picture frame was a book, clearly a diary of some kind. “Am I really going to read this? I mean... Maybe just the last page to see what she thinks of me... Would that really hurt? Would it? Would she care? Naw, just a quick read I promise.”  
Shaking his head and deciding to just go for it since he was already invading her privacy, Spyro decided to read a very small portion of the last page to sate his curiosity.

_... Finally coming to see me! I couldn’t be happier about my mate Spyro coming to the Alps so we can mop the floor with these Rynocs. Of course I can certainly handle a couple Rynocs easy, but I’d just like to... See Spyro again. Hope that doesn’t sound daft, I know it seems selfish and all, but just having the other bushers about is driving me batty. Even if he’s always busy with saving the world and stuff, but he made time for me and that’s all that matters! I’d do anything to see him even sooner, gotta clean up the shack and put on some of that girly perfume he likes, I don’t like it very much, but Spyro seems to. I even had Billy help me with my hair, My goat brothers may not sound like much help, but they’re very good with fur and hair. Dragon’s like shiny’n clean things right? Billy and Bobby keep teasin me. But it’s all in good faith cause they understand, even if it gets tiresome sometimes, maybe Spyro will see me in a different light this time? A girl can only hope. But even if he doesn’t I’ll still enjoy that bloke’s company._

Spyro cocked an eyebrow “Girly perfume?” Spyro did love the way Sheila always smelled like a mixture of flowers and fresh air, with just a tinge of dust and sweat. Frowning the pages back a few weeks.

_... Still haven’t received a single one after all this time... I mean, I checked the post the other day and Bobby said nothing came. I wrote so many letters, has everyone forgotten about me? Nah, no worries! Everyone’s just so busy lately that I gotta wait a bit longer is all... Right? ... I miss Spyro and everyone so badly, I wish I could go out more and make sure everyone’s alright, I just wanna help. I was the first one to meet that bloke here and he became my best friend, but after so long he felt like more I think... I just can’t stop thinkin’ about him it drives me nuts! Pete asked me if I’d like to go visit, but the Rynocs keep coming here and there and I can’t leave everyone behind an-- *scribbles*_

The rest of the page after the mess of frustrated run on sentences was torn out by clear anger. Taking his time to reread some of the entry, Spyro never remembered getting any letters from Sheila, nor did any of the others, not that he’d asked personally. Spyro carefully set the diary on the end table, turned off the light and closed the door to Sheila’s bedroom, apologizing to one one in particular for his intrusion.

His curiosity completely satiated and thinking hard as he limped to the front porch door, quite clearly feeling the ill effects of what Sheila had stated earlier. Sheila was out in the dimming light of the porch with Pete talking to her. The billy goat was clearly agitated which confused Spyro a great deal because Pete was usually the prankster of the group, the closest to Shiela and had a great deal of patience when it came to her outbursts.

Pete pointed to a rickety porch chair which Sheila sat and sulked in before walking through the porch door and almost knocking Spyro over. Who quickly shuffled back without trying to move too much. “Ooops, sorry Spyro, I did not see you there” The mountain goat replied in his thick accent before sitting down, baahing quietly. Spyro always like Pete the most for some odd reason, probably because he seemed to be the most responsible out of the three despite being a jokester.

“Spyro my friend, I understand that you and Sheila had a... Disagreement” Spyro tilted his head confused as to why Pete was having this talk with him instead of Sheila. Pete held up his hoof and started “Yes, yes, I know of course it is none of my business, but Sheila was smashing boulders against Billy’s hill so I had to hear about it of course... Because my brothers are too scared when Shiela’s rampaging to stop her” Spyro nodded slowly and chuckled “Shiela’s not to be messed with when she’s angry.” Pete smiled and baahed again in laughter “You don’t know the half of it, which is why I’m talking to you now, my purple friend, let me tell you a small tale”

Spyro paid close attention to Pete as the goat seemed more serious and genuine than Spyro had ever seen him before. Pete explained the situation to Spyro, the lack of responses from the letters sent to her friends, the constant small Rynoc attacks, Sheila’s frustrations at not being able to leave and most of all her affections for Spyro. The last bit catching Spyro off guard, of course he had read her diary entries, but Pete stating this just made it seem much more real. “Sheila thinks that she’s afraid to leave because of us, but I know that not to be true” stroking his goatee and stopping for a second to think “She has been here for so long defending this place that she believes that she cannot leave, when the truth is that she is afraid to leave because of you”

Spyro blinked “Wait. Me? Why me? I’m her friend, why is she afraid of me of all things?” the billy goat gave Spyro an unamused and deadpan look “Really Sypro?... So you have absolutely no idea why Sheila would be confused and trying to get your attention this whole time? None at all? Not even a little bit” After seeing Spyro’s confused stare and shrug the goat simply rubbed his eyes in mock agony while muttering “Ich glaub mich knutscht ein Elch... Spyro, she has feelings for you” Tapping on Spyro’s head with his hoof before continuing. “And we know you have feelings for Sheila.”  
Spyro’s face turn beet red and stammered “Bu-Wait, hold on, I-I mean yeah she’s amazing and cute bu- how-” The goat laughed “We actually didn’t, but Bobby bet me 20 gems that you did, so now I know you do. So, go tell her” Spyro’s mind was reeling from having just admitted something so personal without meaning to “So hold up Pete! You’re saying that I should walk out there” Pete nodded “Talk to Sheila after you had just calmed her down” Pete nodded again smiling “And tell her how I feel!?” Pete smiled broadly “Genau! Exactly! Glad that is settled.” Before Spyro could even say anything else, Pete had gotten up and started raiding Sheila’s fridge baahing happily after finding some snacks and was clearly considering the conversation to be over.

Rolling his eyes and limping out the door, Spyro saw Sheila had quickly taken a glance at him before turning around in a huff. “Aww great...” But Spyro walked over and sat down next to Shiela... Or rather attempted to sit down, before yelping quietly and deciding to stand. Taking a deep breath, “Shiela, we ne-” he was cut off by Sheila who turned around with tear stained cheeks, messy hair and just overall, looking quite awful. “Spyro, why did everyone forget about me?”

End of Chapter II

Author’s Note: Not exactly how I figured this would go, but I wanted to experiment with my writing, I haven’t written in years, so excuse me if my writing feels weak or underdeveloped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

“Why did everyone forget about me?”

****

Spyro just looked at the devastated kangaroo, her cheeks tear-stained and face a mess of mottled fur. He started to say something, which caught in his throat. He’d never seen Sheila like this before, so weak and vulnerable. So he decided to tread carefully with his words. Trying to think quickly as he kept his face neutral, Sheila was scanning his face, desperate for some kind of answer that might reveal itself.  


Taking a deep breath, he mustered up some of his courage. “Sheila... I never forgot about you. I just... Was busy and sometimes...” Spyro trailed off when he saw that hopeful look in Sheila’s face, soaking up every word he was saying as if it was the only words she’d ever heard. Mulling his thought over for a second, was he really all that busy? He had been fighting Rynocs for a while, not that he was needed to. They were mostly fragmented after the Sorceress’ defeat, he knew that he’d been just trying to put things off.  


“I’m not good with... Words Sheila.” Spyro started “I’m just good at fighting, not really anything el-” Sheila interrupted him “No! No, you’re amazin’ at everythin’! Remember that skateboard’n contest? The divin’ and swimmin’ marathons? You even taught me how to swim” looking at him solemnly “Betta than me at most things... But you’re that Dragon’o Legend aint’cha...” choking a bit on her words and turning around “Sheila! You’re good at so many things... You’re kind, funny... Oh Ragnar, this sounds so cheesy...”  


The roo looked at him, calming down a bit. “Sheila I know you... Have feelings for me.” Sheila’s eyes widened with surprise before looking down at the ground, depressed, pushing a rock beneath the surface with her large foot. “How’d ya know huh? I tried so hard to think of ya as a mate... I just wanted to be around you.”  
Spyro started to talk but was cut off by Sheila “I just can’t Spyro. I can’t think of you as just a friend, an’ I know you ain’t got the feelins’ for a stupid and simple roo.” She saw Spyro attempt to object “Spyro, let’s face it mate. You’re the big hero... I’m just not... I wanted to see you for so long. I was so scared to ask you if you thought anything ‘bout me...” She trailed off and sniffled “I know you’re a right good bloke and you’re tryin’a make this roo feel better about it all bu-” She hiccuped a bit and tried to regain her breath, when Spyro quickly cut in, putting his paw against hers.  


“Sheila, I do think about you, a lot of the time in fact.” He saw her face raise a bit “You’re just sayin’ t-” “Shut up for a second you!” Spyro shocking Sheila with his bluntness. “I like you, okay!? I didn’t want to say anything because it’s not exactly normal... Dragons very rarely develop feelings for others outside of their...” Spyro waved his paw around for emphasis “...species. According to a lot of the elders, it’s somewhat taboo. I didn’t want to confuse you or put pressure on you because of who I am. I’m also just not... ARrgghhh!”  


Sheila who had been close to tears again by this point was now feeling her heart beat with renewed vigor. Spyro was rubbing his head clearly aggravated by the whole situation “Listen, I’m supposed to be a stand-up figure for my race... It’s why I didn’t say anything to you, because I didn’t want you to feel like you shouldn’t turn down ‘The Dragon of Legend’ or whatever. I don’t care about our taboos or anything, I don’t even know why it’s a rule, it just is. I was trying to think of a way to talk to you about it but I just couldn’t, everything just keeps falling on my shoulders and I don’t want you burdened by that!”  


Sheila pulled away a bit, turning around with a furrowed brow, hitting the rickety rocking chair on her porch softly. “So...” taking a long pause that was filled with the crickets in the cool night air ”You didn’t forget ‘bout me?” Spyro smiled “Hell no! How could I forget one of my best friends?” Shaking his head while seeing a glance of Pete peeking through the window “I never received even one of your letters, I thought you were just busy so I didn’t want to bother you until you sent that emergency letter straight to my mailbox”  


Sheila looked back hopefully at the purple dragon looking at her with a small smile “You really like me? You mean it? No foolin’?” Spyro nodded awkwardly, pawing the railing to his side, giving Pete a menacing look that clearly meant ‘Go away, now.’ To which thankfully the goat, satisfied by the turn of events walked out to the porch with various food items in hand. “Ja, Glad to see you two are getting along again, I’ll be taking my leave now. Oh, Sheila, your fridge is on the fritz again.” before baahing again while chuckling into the distant cool night.  


“He always takes your food?” Spyro looked inquisitively as Sheila sighed “Yeah, he’s a right old Bonzo that one... I guess I owe him though ‘cause I botched up Billy’s hill somethin’ fierce, a little chokkie ain’t gonna be missed” she mused before hopping over to the slanted porch door. “You comin’ back in then? We can umm, talk about the deets lata when we feel betta.”

Spyro nodded, limping over to the porch, causing some concern who had just learned her major crush had reciprocated her feelings. “You’re right by the way... I can’t get it.” Spyro sighed as he made his way to the couch, being extra careful when laying down. “I know you’re practically a doctor around here” Sheila nodded, she was the closest thing to one in the village. “I just was embarrassed...” Sheila chuckled a bit “Spyro, I’ve seen ‘loads’ of nuddies, yours is no different... Well I mean, you know.” Spyro played with the cushion while listening, of course he knew that, Sheila was actually kinda professional when she wanted to be.

“I just... I might have a...” he gulped, looking away while blushing a very bright pink. “Reaction because, umm, it’s you... And I just umm, I-” The roo smiled kindly at the dragon who was clearly very embarrassed “It’s fine mate, I really don’t care what you got down below there, so long as it’s yours’n healthy.” Slowly reaching out and stroking the side of his face while looking into his gem-like eyes and almost finding herself lost in them before joking “Asides, I wouldn’t... Mind seeing you find me attractive... I am a girl mate, I’d be more flattered’n anythin’”

Spyro smiled a bit, still blushing as Sheila hopped over to the tweezers on the floor. Watching her close friend on her couch as she slowly approached him, humming one of her faintly familiar tunes before placing a paw lovingly on his rump. “’Righto, can we get this quill out of your bollocks before it turns into a real problem then? Gonna need you to turn over on your keyster.” Taking a deep breath, Spyro did just that, slowly rotating himself onto his back, looking off into the distance to the right.

Feeling warm paws slowly move his tail out of the way before spreading his legs, Spyro glanced down at Sheila, who was being extremely gentle in her examinations. The roo’s eyes widened for a split second before keeping a neutral expression to keep things less awkward, but it was hard when you essentially had two testicles the size of softballs staring you smack in the face. “Crikey, these things are huge! What was he even embarrassed about? I know any bloke’d kill for a pair like these!”

Shaking her head, she moved one of Spyro’s ‘softballs’ out of the way with her paw, feeling him immediately tense up, she stroked his leg gingerly while speaking softly “S’okay Spyro, I’m just checkin’ the wound” before he settled back down, still looking away. Noting that her hand barely encapsulated the low hanging fruit, which was hot, like midday sun on a black rock hot. She also felt Spyro’s heartbeat with every pulse, which she knew was beating rapidly from nervousness. Both these things took a battering on the roo’s own body, causing a slight warm feeling deep inside that she tried to ignore.

Prodding around, she found the entry-point right on the left side of the sack, not a mere inch from the enlarged gem she held in her hand. “That’s a close bugga, he would’ve been’n real trouble if that had gone any closer” she thought as she grabbed the tweezers and slowly, carefully moved and manipulated Spyro’s ‘rocks’ out of the way while starting to pull the quill out. Hearing Spyro breathe a bit heavier and squirm she continued her work while almost cooing to Spyro softly “Hold on Spyro, I’m almost done, I know it hurts...”

The quill came out quite easily, it almost didn’t even have a barb on it, sliding right out as Sheila dropped it into the tray. Not even noticing that she wasn’t alone anymore by her favorite dragon’s jewels until she went to put some ointment on the mark, rubbing it slowly as Sypro’s breathing grew more ragged.  
“Spyro, it’s already out, quit your whing-” before stopping and seeing a beautifully slick purple phallus sticking out of it’s home, pulsing ever so slightly with the shifting of his yellow jewels, it looked almost regal and Sheila was taken aback by the color and size of it. “Umm, wow... That’s umm, pretty big.” The smell hit her as well, which was a deep musk, overpowering her nose with tinges of spice and smoke. Both the sight and smell of her friend’s ‘down under’ had caused quite a stir in her own instincts, making her feel slightly uncomfortable in her jacket and below her tail.

Spyro was looking at Sheila with what one could only describe as need, his member twitching as he breathed in and out. Sheila, being the more experienced of the two since she had messed around a bit with some other mountain roos when she was younger, took charge. She looked back at Spyro, crawling up his front carefully, stopping inches from his muzzle with a smile of her own endearment. “Would you like me to continue Spyro?” her voice barely more than a whisper.

End of Chapter III


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The dragon looked unsure, clearly in uncharted territory which the roo found almost comically sad in a way. This was the dragon that had saved multiple realms from disaster, yet had no clue in how to respond to a wanted sexual advance even though he could easily have any mate he wanted. Reaching around and cupping the dragon’s maw in both her hands, she leaned into the dragon’s front, her own soft chest pressing into his more chiseled frame before kissing him softly.

Spyro felt almost an electric current pressed against his lips, pushing back as he tried to match Sheila’s aggressiveness. This continued for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a couple of seconds before they broke apart, panting heavily for only a second or two. Then they went right back at it, Sheila leading the kiss, using her tongue to caress Spyro’s lips, asking for permission to enter. Which was granted rather easily before their tongues swirled and danced in Spyro’s mouth.

Much to her disbelief, the pressure underneath her belly had begun expanding slightly with the pulsing of heartbeats. Breaking off the kiss, she looked underneath herself to find the slick purple protrusion slightly longer with even more girth. “Crikey...” Sheila looked nervously, there was no way she’d been expecting this and even less expectation right now that she could honestly take that all, nor did she want to necessarily go_ ‘all the way’_... But maybe she didn’t have to.

After their third session of making out on her older couch, Sheila reluctantly left Sypro’s lips and travelled down his body, letting her warm underside slip across the raging hot inferno of a sensitive appendage leaving Spyro arching his back and thrusting his member into the air slowly, his tongue seemingly out of place with his mouth. Taking a slow approach, Sheila wrapped her hands around the slick member, feeling the intense heat across her palms and began to stroke. Grunting with satisfaction, Spyro thrust into the roo’s paws with enthusiasm, unable to stop as they quickened their pace.

Sheila worked her hands up and down the shaft, pleasuring her partner before rubbing the head, causing the purple dragon to arch again even moreso while jettisoning liquid from the tip of his head, in smaller spurts. Using the new found liquid as lubricant, Sheila worked her grip up and down, looking into the dragon’s eyes playfully as she did so, judging how close he was by his body language.

Eventually she sped up the pace and after a few more pumps felt Spyro’s cock go even hotter than before as his tip exploded in fluid and she heard him roar. She was almost so shocked that she forgot to keep going, almost. It was a guttural roar, not one of pain or threatening demeanor, but one of lust and relief. And to be completely honest, that turned her on immensely. Spurt after spurt came out of the dragon, coating parts of him and her in a gooey mess and after this erruption had finished, Spyro laid back with his entire body, very lethargic while breathing heavily, catching his breath.

Sheila looked at her hand, sniffing the stuff and while being sure that Spyro wasn’t watching, tasted it. _“Tastes a bit like... Smoked... Pudding? But saltier”_ after swirling it around in her mouth, she decided that it wasn’t half bad and wiped the rest on her jacket. Seeing that Spyro’s cock has decided enough was enough and had started receding back into it’s home, just north of his sack.

Climbing up onto Spyro yet again, laying against his sticky chest, she really didn’t mind. After all he had done for everyone, getting a little reward was the least she could do. He opened his eyes tiredly and kissed her, both receiving little shocks of pleasure and smiling. “Hey there ya sleepyhead” to which Spyro smiled wider with half closed lids “Hey yourself... That was... Amazing... ummmm, thanks?” before yawning. With that the kangaroo giggled and kissed him yet again. “You don’t hafta say thanks you dimwit, you seem like you needed it. By the way, bloody hell Spyro, you’re packin’ a right tree log down there don’tcha know” She laughed again.

But he was already fast asleep with his head resting against hers in a genuine smile. Something she hadn’t seen in a long time. She wasn’t ready to mate with him right then, as much as her girlish bits longed to be filled by some of that purple tree log, but she didn’t mind rewarding him for helping her so much. She pondered about their relationship just starting out, ground rules and everything. “Eh... That’s for future Sheila to handle” before nuzzling against his head and realizing just how coated they both were. “Crikey Spyro... You made a right mess of my couch didn’tcha? And me I guess.” She was going to have quite the time tomorrow straightening out her fur, and his scales. And with that, she fell into a deep sleep.

End of Chapter IV

Author’s Note: I really don’t make too many lemons, but I wanted to do *something* that would make sense without having these two just bang right out the gate.


End file.
